At The World's End
by Sakura Delight
Summary: Shibuya dalam bahaya,jika sang Composer tidak menemukan conductor,Shibuya akan lenyap.Akankah Joshua berhasil membujuk Neku untuk membantunya setelah mengkhianatinya?


At The World's End

Telah 3 bulan berlalu sejak reaper game aku masih belum bisa melupakan sosok partnerku yang menyebalkan...Joshua...Yah...walaupun dia menembakku 2 kali,walaupun dia mengingkari kepercayaanku...Aku masih memepercayainya sebagai partner."Percayalah partnermu" itu yang diucapkan Mr.H dan masih terngiang di mempercayainya!Tapi dia selalu telah berulang kali membuatku sebuah keputusan yang salah untuk mempercayainya...Aku tahu ini terdengar gila tapi aku sangat lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya,bahkan ia tidak datang ke tempat yang dijanjikan,patung setidaknya aku bisa bertemu dengan Beat,Rhyme dan dapat melihat sosok asli aku dikelilingi teman-temanku,aku tetap merasakan ada sesuatu yang janggal...

Setiap malam aku berdoa untuk dapat bertemu dengannya yakin ia dapat mendengar .Itu yang kupercayai...

...

"Woah,J sedang apa kau disini?bukannya kau sibuk ya?"kata pemilik cafe itu setengah terkejut menyadari kehadiran sang Composer.

"Aku memang sibuk Sanae..."jawabnya singkat."Tapi,belakangan ini aku kesulitan menghadapi masalah UG,jadi aku pikir aku butuh istirahat sejenak."

"J,kau tahu kau tidak bisa mengurus Shibuya seorang butuh Conductor."

"Iya,siapa?tidak ada seorang pun yang memenuhi kriteriaku!"sahut Joshua lama kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu.

"O-oi J...kau tahu anak itu belum siap secara mental untuk mati lagi."sela Hanekoma menyadari siapa yang ada di pikiran Joshua.

"Sayangnya iya...tapi,aku akan tetap mencobanya."Setelah itu,sang composer menghilang.

"Terserah kau J..."

Hari ini aku terlambat bangun,menyebabkan Shiki menelponku berkali-kali hingga hpku jatuh dari anak itu sama sekali tidak berubah...Dengan malas aku mengganti pakaianku dan mengalungkan headphone unguku di leher seperti berlari pelan menuju ke tempat yang telah kejauhan aku dapat melihat Rhyme yang melambaikan tangannya dengan riang dan dibelakangnya terdapat sosok iblis yang bersiap-siap menghajarku.

"Neku!kau terlambat lagi!"teriak Shiki.

"Iya-iya,maaf."Aku menghela nafas,aku telah merasakan neraka di bumi...

"Yo Neku,sepertinya aku datang lebih awal darimu."kata Beat.

"Itu hanya kebetulan,kutebak Rhyme yang memaksamu untuk segera pergi."

"W-What?!i-itu tidak benar yo!"sangkalnya. kami tertawa sekian lama bercanda ria,kami menuju Ramen Don untuk makan terasa sebentar lagi malam,aku berpamitan untuk pulang.

"Seandainya ada Joshua disini." aku tahu itu tidak mungkin mana mungkin ia memiliki waktu luang?Aku hanya terus mendesah dan menatap jendela kamarku yang cahaya bulan sumber penerangan ruangan mulai berlutut di ranjangku,menghadap jendela dan mulai berdoa,

"Tuhan,terima kasih untuk hari ini."Aku mendengar sebuah suara langkah kaki...

"Semoga besok dapat menjadi hari yang baik pula..."semakin dekat...

"Tolong lindungilah dan sertailah aku terus..."semakin dekat...

"Oh Nekky,kau kan sudah bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri kan?"

"J-Joshua!"Sahutku.

"Apa kabar Nekky~"sapanya dengan tersenyum.

"Berhenti memanggilku itu!"

"Hehe...aku tahu kau merindukanku Neku dear."Wajahku menjadi panas seketika,tapi berusaha kusembunyikan dari composer itu.

"J-Jangan bercanda josh!"gawat aku tergagap!

"Aw...manisnya..."Astaga...bunuhlah aku sekarang!Oh...kau sudah membunuhku 2 kali sih...

Aku menatap Joshua yang tersenyum dari tadi dengan kesal."Apa Josh?"

"Oh tidak,aku hanya senang bisa bertemu dengan wakilku~"ucapnya girang.

'Yeah,right...aku tak habis pikir kenapa seorang composer yang begitu sibuk bisa dengan santainya kesini.'batinku.

"Haha...aku memang sibuk apa salah jika aku ingin menemuimu?"Sh*t!aku lupa dia bisa membaca pikiranku!

"Ooh,sungguh?well,aku ?kau bisa pulang sekarang Yoshiya Kiryu."ujarku sambil menggulung tubuhku dengan selimut.

"Tidak,aku tidak bisa..."aku dapat merasakan dia semakin mendekat."tidak sebelum kau menjadi conductorku." ...lelucon macam apa ini?dia memintaku menjadi conductornya setelah ia menembakku 2x?sungguh aku belum bisa memaafkannya!dia sangat ti-

"Ini bukan lelucon Neku."

"Agh!berhentilah membaca pikiranku sialan!"

"Neku dear...aku benar-benar minta maaf sudah menembakmu."apa?joshua minta maaf?wow...ini langka sekali...biasanya dia hanya mengejekku dan mengucapkan "dear".

"Makanya,aku minta maaf sekarang."ASDFFFGHJ!Berhenti membaca pikiranku sialan!

"Okok,aku tidak akan membaca pikiranmu lagi."Kau baru saja membaca pikiranku...

"Neku dearest,sungguh aku ingin kau menjadi conductorku."

"Kenapa Josh?!Kenapa?!"Aku berusaha menahan amarahku tapi gagal.

"Shibuya dalam bencana Neku,jika aku tidak memiliki conductor,Shibuya akan lenyap."

"...Maaf Josh,aku belum siap mati lagi."

"Iya,kau benar...maafkan aku."Kemudian Joshua menghilang dalam cahaya putih,meninggalkan pikiranku dalam beribu-ribu pertanyaan...


End file.
